catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Scoring
The final score per stage in Catherine is based on multiple things. Each stage has its own cumulative scoring per floor, so what you get in 2-1 will transfer over to 2-2, and 2-3, and the requirements for Gold grows with each floor. You can obtain one of three prizes at the end of each level: Bronze, Silver or Gold. Gold is usually only possible if you never break your chain, and collect most or all of the enigma coins. Chains Each time you jump up to a higher block level, you build a chain. As long as you can climb 1 level higher before your timer runs out, you will continue building the chain, racking up higher and higher points. If the timer expires and you haven't made it to the next block up, your chain will reset to 1. Below is a table showing the score calculations for the first 30 steps of a chain; the pattern continues indefinitely. An easy rule of thumb is that you get 10x the score for whatever step you just made in a chain (so if you make step 35, you get 350 points added) Total score = 10 ×''' (Steps + 1) '''× (Steps ÷ 2) Chain Trick A very useful trick is to "undo" a move, which resets the step timer (but not the step count) whenever the player isn't fast enough to reach another block level. This way, any player can reach the top with maximum steps and thus earn the Gold prize. Simply pull or push any block before the timer expires, and use undo to continue the puzzle with a filled up chain timer. This only works on Very Easy, Easy and Normal difficulty. Final Score Scores start at 0 each Stage, but you carry your score between floors. So if you get 16,000 points on 2-1, that is what you start with on 2-2. If you get another 16,000 on 2-2, you go into 2-3 with 32,000 points. Your base score is the sum of your chain bonuses and how many Enigma Coins you've collected, which are worth 1,000 points each. On top of this you get a Safety Bonus, which is calculated by how fast the floor was cleared. You get 50 points times the number of block levels that haven't fallen. If you finish the stage with only 6 rows of blocks below you, you get 300 points. This Safety Bonus is then multiplied by the difficulty modifier. On Easy, the number is 2.0. Normal is 1.5 and Hard is 1.0 (no bonus). So final score is: Previous Floor Score (if applicable) + Chain Bonuses + Coins Collected (1000pts each) + Safety Bonus (50 * block levels left) x Difficulty Modifier (2.0, 1.5, or 1.0) Example Playing Stage 4-1 and 4-2 on Normal. The player did poorly on 4-1, gathering a chain of 15 and 5, and then 5 steps that weren't in a chain. They gathered 3 piles of enigma coins, and finished the stage with 10 block levels left. They really brought it back for 4-2 though, and got a perfect chain of 40, with 8 piles of enigma coins and a finish of 15 block levels left. For 4-1: 1200 (15 chain) + 150 (5 chain) + 50 (1 chain x 5) + 3000 (3 piles of Enigma Coins) Safety Bonus: 500 (5 levels left) x 1.5 (Normal Difficulty) So the final score for 4-1 would be 5150 (4400 + 750) To qualify for a Silver on Normal on this level is 6900, so they got a Bronze. For 4-2: 8200 (40 chain) + 8000 (8 piles of enigma coins) Safety Bonus: 750 (15 levels left) x 1.5 (Normal Difficulty) So the final score for 4-2 would be 22,475 (17,325 for 4-2 and 5150 for 4-1) Their performance on 4-2 was Gold-worthy, but because of their poor score on 4-1, they still got a Bronze in 4-2. Category:Game Mechanics